Cross Training
by Wolve-Mistress
Summary: The beyblade teams have been separated for a training camp. The teams have been mixed to strengthen interteam bonds. But not everything is as it seems...pairings inside. Yaoi...if no like no read. Rated for latter chappies. Probable lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistress:** Welcome to my amazing weird and wacky world! I am the one and onlyWolve-Mistress and I will be your guide through this adventure. I am glad you are reading this…I do really truly hope that you like it :D Let me just quickly say that I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the creators of Beyblades.

Pairings…well they have not been completely decided on. My reviewers will have some opinion in that. I am heading towards a TalaxKai, ReixBryan, EnriquexJohnny and than what ever else comes up. But there is a slight hint of KaixRei. So I will let you voice your opinion and help decide. Now please continue on and enjoy. :D :D :D

Russian ->>> **I am ridicuosly insane!"**

English ->>> "I am very much normal."

I don't think i have included any thought...but if i ever do thought will be like this ->> 'these are my thoughts', whilst speech will always be ->>> "now i am talking to you.". Nice and simple. :D

* * *

**Cross Trained**

**Chapter One: Default**

* * *

Kai sat locked in his room brooding over the lecture Judy had given him on the behaviour of his team. It was hardly his fault that they insisted upon reeking havoc wherever they went; Tyson could eat an Army out of house and home, Max would bounce around like a rubber ball regardless of whatever lay around him. Daichi…well he was a perfect example of what would happen if Max and Tyson could ever have a child. Ray was the only seemingly sane member of the team, at least when he wasn't behaving like a moody cat stuck up a tree. Kai glared at the wall…it was one of those perfect examples of "if looks could kill", well that wall would be rubble. Oh how he despised his team at this moment.

He sighed angrily, got up and stormed over to the door, unlocking it and striding out of the room into the shared lounge room. This was "training camp" as Mr Dickonson called it, time in between the last tournament and the next. Usually it was during this time that the teams would go home and spend some time with their families. But this time Mr Dickonson had put in a special request to have the Teams stay over this period. He wanted more time for the teams to bond, not just within their team members, but also with the other teams of the game. Although the plan wasn't going exactly to plan. The Demolition Boys rarely ever talked to anyone bar each other, and even when they were talking to each other in was in Russian. Personally Kai didn't have a problem with this, as he was usually included in the conversations being an ex-demo boy. But for the other members of the BBA circuit it became very annoying. Certain other teams also didn't like having very much to do with each other. The White Tigers for example were for some reason, having problems with the All Starz. But Mr Dickonson was positive that with time things would look up, well…with time and a little trickery on his own behalf. Well at least that's what Kai figured.

Kai dragged himself out of his thoughts when he heard yelling, as he focused on the room before him he saw Daichi jump over the back of the couch a large chocolate chip cookie clutched protectively in his hand. Close behind him ran Tyson, although Tyson didn't quite think through jumping the couch as he miscalculated the height. His foot caught the back of the couch and Tyson went flying, straight into the wall. Kai glanced down at the boy, whose head had hit the wall first, before walking further into the room and taking a seat at the bar that separated the kitchen and the lounge room.

"Daichi!" Tyson yelled, as Daichi hoovered just behind the bar in the kitchen. "You little brat! Just you wait til I get my hands on you!" Tyson began swearing as him rubbed the top of his head, his hat fallen forgotten to the side. Kai turned on the chair to look into the kitchen; Daichi sat on the bench, the cookie half-sticking out of his mouth as he tried to force it in whole. Kai grunted at that before getting up and heading for the door. "Where the hell are you going!" Tyson yelled from his seat on the floor, where he was still rubbing his head.

"None of your fucking business." Kai growled before walking out slamming the door shut behind him. He ran a hand through his double toned hair, he had to get out of that place before he went insane. There was only so much more he could take before he ended up hurting Tyson. He closed his eyes not really caring where he went, he knew that the corridor was straight all the way to the elevator, and when he got there he would just press a random button. Suddenly he hit something solid and took a sharp step back preventing himself from falling. The other person unfortunately wasn't so lucky, Kai heard them land loudly on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Tala sitting awkwardly in the middle of a potted plant. Kai began laughing, watching the expression on Tala's face change from one of confusion, to embarrassment to rage in less than two minutes. Kai continued laughing ignoring Tala's curses, mainly directed at him and his heritage. Finally Kai got control of himself, only to loss it again when Tala began to struggle the right himself from the plant. Tala continued cursing, this time also swearing at the plants heritage. Eventually he managed to claw himself from the grasp of the plant and stood sending death glares at Kai, who was still in hysterics.

"**Thanks a fucking lot Hiwatari!" **Tala yelled at Kai in fluent Russian. Kai continued laughing, although he was slowly managing to calm down just a little bit. After about two more minutes he looked back up at Tala, all that was left of his previous uncontrolled emotions a slight smirk.

"**That's a good look Ivanov."** Kai smirked, pointing at the leaf sticking out of Tala's vibrant red hair. Tala cursed Kai again before pulling the leaf out violently.

"**Just you fucking wait Kai! I'm going to get you back for this!" **Tala glared at the two toned haired guy standing smugly in front of him.

**"Chill the fuck out Ivanov. It was a accident. Man…anyone would have thought I had done it on purpose. Christ. What's wrong with you…menstruating much?"** Kai frowned at Tala, watching the teen glare death at the floor. **"What the hell are you doing here anyway? This is the Bladebreakers floor. Your two levels up…or has Bryan and Ian finally killed all your brain cells."** Tala just looked at Kai like he was insane.

**"I take it you weren't told about tonight than?"** Tala paused, still looking at Kai like there was something wrong with him. **"I gave the note to Tyson, didn't you get it!"**

**"Obviously not!"** Kai yelled, glaring at Tala who still had that look on his face. **"What note are you bloody talking about?"**

**"Um…the one that said that all bladers accommodation has changed and that we are all moving to our now "home" at six PM. And if you didn't know, six PM was about fifteen minutes ago. Mr Dickonson and all the other bladers are downstairs waiting for you and your team."** Tala kept giving Kai that same look.

**"Fucking hell!"** Kai cursed loudly. **"I'm going to kill Tyson! And I'll kill you to if you don't stop looking at me like that!"** He glared at Tala, than quickly spun on his hell and started back towards his room.

"Like what?" Switching to English as he began to follow Kai down the hall.

"Like I'm insane or losing my memory!" Kai yelled, not bothering to look back at the red head.

"Well…everyone else knew we where leaving, I don't get how you didn't." Tala caught up with the angry teen as he reached the door to his teams shared apartment.

"Tyson!" Kai yelled as he stormed into the lounge room. Daichi and Max looked over at Kai from their seats on the couch. "Get up! Go pack all your things, we're leaving…now!" Kai watched as they jumped from their seats and sprinted to their rooms. Kai began to head for Tysons' room, when Rei walked calmly out of the kitchen.

"What's going on Kai?" He asked sedately as Kai through open Tysons' door.

"Tyson! Get up! We leave in ten minutes whether you are ready or not!" Kai spun around and came face to face with Rei. "Tyson decided that it wasn't necessary to tell us that Mr Dickonson has changed our accommodation. We were meant to leave twenty minutes ago." Kai pushed past Rei and stormed into his own room.

Ten minutes later the Bladebreakers sat on the BBA bus with all the other teams, Kai and Rei sat together towards the back of the bus with the Demo Boyz. Rei was engrossed in a book of some form whilst Kai was deep in conversation with Tala.

**"You're insane Ivanov. I think falling in that pot-plant really did knock some brain cells out of you."** Kai looked at Tala, shaking his head at what the Russian redhead had just told him.

**"I am not going insane! They're up to something! I know they are."**

**"Yeah…sorry to tell you Tala, but that's called being paranoid. They are not plotting against you. Unlike what you seem to think, You are not the centre of everyone's world."** Kai rolled his eyes as Tala feigned extreme shock.

**"Kai! How can you say such a thing! You can't deny I'm all you think of! So anyway…what's the deal with the kitty-cat?"** Tala changed to topic, eyeing Rei.

**"Nothings the deal. He's just the only one that doesn't drive me completely insane."** Kai sat with his back against the window looking across the bus. Tala laughed and rolled his eyes before turning to smile almost seductively at the Neko-jin.

"So Rei…" He smiled as the cat blader slowly looked away from his book. "What are you reading?" His face was the picture of innocence.

"The Sight." Rei answered a puzzled look across his face. Why was Tala talking to him? And about a book? Strange,

"It sounds fascinating…" Tala mocked, the Demo boyz laughed in the background. Rei rolled his eyes as it dawned on him just why Tala was talking to him.

"Actually Tala, I'm almost positive you would like it. It's all about the life of a pack of wolves after all." Rei smirked lightly over his win when he caught a glimpse of the flash of interest in Tala's azure eyes.

"Heh…" Tala rolled his eyes, a habit he was quite set in. "Very unlikely." He turned back to the snickering Russians surrounding him. Rei just ignored the Russians and went straight back to reading his book, not noticing Kai watching him.

"Why do you even bother?" Kai asked with a scathing tone in his voice. Rei lifted his eyes from the page he was on and looked towards Kai.

"Bother? With what?" He asked a slight frown marring his face.

"Bother reading that book. You know that Tyson is just going to steal it from you when you get three pages from the end, and you won't be able to find it. So you'll get moody for a few days, rant and rave at everyone. Than the next day you'll wake up get a new book and start all over again." Kai watched as Rei's golden eyes gazed at him. Rei chuckled a little before turning back to his book.

"It's the challenge of trying to finish the book before he notices I have." Rei laughed, as he went back to his silent reading. Kai just frowned puzzled over why that amused Rei so, than closed his eyes and let himself relax.

Tala was the first to walk into the foyer of the Bladers new accommodation, Mr Dickonson was standing there waiting for them having asked them to wait on the bus until he sent for them to come in. The rest of the BBA members trailed in after him, clustering around in their teams.

"Welcome to the Crimson Oak Hotel," Mr Dickonson announced smiling at all the bladers standing before him. "Due to complications that have arisen in the foundations of the new 'training camp' we have decided to try something else. We will no longer assign you to rooms for your teams. Instead you will all be sharing a large joint room, that the Crimson Oak has been kind enough to create for us. And so that the complication of just team bonding doesn't arise again you will be placed in rooms with members who might not necessarily be from your team. Rooms will be allocated by a random name generator, that way it can not be rigged. So if you would all follow me into the hall, we shall find out your room mates and than proceed upstairs and show you your quarters." With that he turned on his heel and exited the foyer and walked into a large entertainment hall. Sitting on the stage was Julie with a laptop sitting on the table in front of her, attached to it was a projector that was displaying her screen on the wall behind and to the side of her.

"Hello everyone, it's lovely to see you again." The group all murmured a hello back, and took random seats around the room. "Seeing as Mr Dickonson has already explained to you what is happening, we'll just get straight into the groupings." She began to type quickly on the laptop and a program was displayed on the screen. "All of your names have been entered into the database, the computer will draw them out randomly, there will be six groups, the first group will comprise of five members, whilst the final five teams will have six members. Group number one. Michael, Gary, Kevin, Crusher and Robert. Group two. Mathilda, Raul, Oliver, Aaron, Hilary and Lee. Group three. Rei, Tala, Enrique, Kai, Bryan and Johnny. Group four. Daichi, Miguel, Julia, Emily, Max and Steven. Group five. Spencer, Ian, Tyson, Rick, Eddy and Kenny. And Group six. Brooklyn, Claude, Garland, Mariah, Ming Ming and Mystel. So there we are, these are the people you will be sharing your bedrooms and bathrooms with. There is one kitchen and lounge room, and one dining room. Now I believe if you follow Mr Dickonson again he will take you to your rooms. Goodbye."

Mr Dickonson lead the way out of the hall and towards the elevator where he asked the teens to get together in their groups and go up two groups at a time. He would be going up with the first group. They arrived at the top level of the hotel, which the BBA had had transformed into basically a house. Once all the groups had arrived Mr Dickonson gave them all a quick tour of the building before showing them to their rooms.

Kai walked into his room first and looked around, three double beds. Great, just great! Why did that always happen? He growled and than threw his bag on the middle bed so that he wouldn't end up against one of the walls, something he hated. Tala walked in behind him and put his bag down on the bed as well, Kai glared over at him, but Tala ignored him. Bryan stalked in next and threw his things at the wall of the left side of the room. He was followed by Enrique and Johnny who took one look at him and both out their things on the right side of the room. Rei walked in a couple of minutes after everyone else, his eyes scanned the room and he saw that he would be sharing a bed with Bryan. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over placing his things on the bed. Bryan scowled up at Rei from his seat on the bed; Rei slimed lightly but choose to basically ignore Bryans hostility. The group each began to do their own thing, Bryan and Tala talked to each in Russian whilst Kai pulled out his Ipod and 'zoned out'. Rei began to unpack and put away his things. Johnny and Enrique sat on opposite ends of their bed, Johnny was rummaging through his bag, whilst Enrique was lying on his back his feet propped up against the wall. Kai sighed watching the group and how separate they all were, but that couldn't go on. That much was obvious, they were all sleeping in this room together. He choose to stop thinking about it, closed his eyes and let the music take over him.

Kai awoke to someone shaking him, he opened his eyes slowly and looked up into bright golden yellow eyes.

"Rei…" He muttered groggily.

"Yeah…just wanted to tell you dinners ready and about to be served," The Neko-jin smiled down at Kai as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, than turned and left the room. Kai sighed again and rubbed his eyes some more before slowly getting up. He trudged into the bathroom and washed his face, watching the paint run down his cheeks. He ran his hands through the warm water and rubbed the rest of the paint off. He looked at his blank face in the mirror, no way was he going out there without his paint on. Not unless his life depended on it. He walked back into the bedroom and pulled his bag out from under the bed. He took a few minutes to find the navy blue paint, he didn't even bother going back to the bathroom, he pulled out a small mirror out of the bag and held it up until it reflected his cheek. He began to slowly and meticulously apply the paint. Just as he was finishing the third fin Tala stormed in. He didn't even look over at Kai as he marched through the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Kai frowned, than heard vicious yelling and from the sounds of it Bryan and Rei yelling at someone. He stood up and walked to the door, sticking his head out.

"What the hell is going on!" He screamed, taking the scene in. Rei and Bryan were both standing at the dinner table, their chair lay forgotten behind them. Opposite them stood Tyson, who was sending death glares their way.

"Tyson just decided it would be fun to bring up certain things about Biovolt." Bryan seethed through clenched teeth. Kai's eyes opened wide and for the first time he saw Ian. His head was in his hands and he was shaking violently, Spencer knelt beside him one arm gently wrapped around the small boys shoulders, trying to calm him.

"You did what!" Kai bellowed glaring at the immobile Tyson. He sent one last set of daggers at Tyson before turning sharply and striding angrily into the bedroom and over to the bathroom. He went to open the door, but un-surprisingly found it locked. "Tala. Open the door. Now." He stated firmly. He heard Tala mumble something, but couldn't make out the words. "Tala. Please open the door." Again Tala replied inaudibly. Kai growled and slowly slid down the wall and leant against the door. **"Tala…"** He sighed deciding to change to Russian. **"I don't know what he said, and I don't really care. I just want you to unlock the door and come out and talk to me."** Kai didn't notice Rei and Bryan wealk into the room, or Johnny and Enrique follow them.

**"I can't. I won't."** Tala replied, this time speaking clearly.

**"Why can't you Wolf?"** Bryan asked standing beside Kai at the door, Kai started and looked around the room noticing the others.

**"I don't want to go back there."** The redhead sighed. **"I don't want to go back to those memories, to the person he tried to force me into. And if I unlock this door…I'll…"** He trailed off into silence.

"**You'll what?"** Kai asked frowning at the silence. **"Tala…You'll what?"**

**"I'll react."** He whispered quietly from the other side of the door. **"I don't want to react. That's not who I am."** Kai heard him sob, he was obviously trying to muffle the sound. Kai turned his head and looked at the other people in the room.

"Guys, can you just leave for awhile?" He asked, his eyes pleaded with them to obey. Rei nodded his head and stood, the others following after him. Bryan closed the door behind them, after taking one last glance back at Kai, his eyes filled with pain. Kai lent his head against the door and closed his eyes. **"Tala…you are not that person. You never have been. If you unlock the door I swear I will not let you harm Tyson."** He sighed when he got no reply. **"Tala…please. It's just me out here. No-ones here to judge you – and no one here to hurt, except me. And I know won't do that."** Kai waited, barely breathing to see what Tala would do. He heard the faint rasp as the lock was undone and he scrambled to his feet. The door was pushed open and there stood Tala, his face tear striken and his crimson hair a riot. Kai gasped and took a step towards the teen. "Tala…" The redhead crumbled and fell into Kai's arms sobbing. Kai held him up and guided him towards their bed. He managed to get the crying teen to sit down and let go of Kai. Kai knelt in front of him holding his hands.

**"Tala…you shouldn't let someone as low and pathetic as Tyson get to you. Whatever he said it means nothing…and anyone with more than two brain cells understands that."** Tala shook his head tears still rolling down his cheeks.

**"But…"**

**"No buts Ivanov."** Kai stood and sat next to the boy wrapping an arm around his lithe shoulders, pulling him closer. **"Nothing. Absolutly nothing Tyson says has anything to do with you. You are so much better than him."** Tala slowly began to nod his head. Kai smiled and stood up. **"Now, I think you need to get some sleep."** Kai lent forward and pushed Tala down until he was lying, Tala's eyes opened wide. Kai hid his slight shock at this reaction, smirked and left the room.

* * *

**Mistress:** Back again! And so…what is really going on between Kai and Tala? Or does Kai like Rei? Or maybe Tala likes Rei…who knows! Please review! It would be much much much appreciated. I will reward you in some way if you do. :P Thankies! Until next time…this isWolve-Mistress Signing off. 


	2. Feel That Feeling

Mistress: Welcome back all :D I love you all…well I do if you're reading this! Lol. Thankyou to the peeps that reviewed! You are my favourites :D:D:D:D Well…what can be said.

1st: I do not own bey blade, nor do I own the song "Love Generation" which is mentioned in this chappy!.

2nd: I love reviews, and reviewers…so go ahead! Be loved!

3rd: Enjoy! I really hope you like it…and sorry it took so long. I've been a little sick, ect ect.

4th: Exams at school start this week, 2 days actually…so may be a delay in update, but after my final exam I have 2 weeks holidays. So plenty of time to catch up.

And remember...Russian: **Crazy!** English: Lalala.

So now I shall so good bye! I hope you like. LOVE MISTRESS.

**Chapter Two:**

**Feel that Feeling.

* * *

**

Kai walked into the lounge room. Spencer was sitting on one of the armchairs; Ian curled up asleep on his lap. Kai nodded to him, and Spencer gave a light smile back. He walked further into the room and saw Rei and Bryan standing at the kitchen sink washing the dishes; he walked over and sat on the bench behind him.

**"How's he doin'?"** Bryan asked not even needing to turn around.

"He's exhausted." Kai replied. Rei stopped putting the dishes away and walked over to the oven, pulling out a plate of food.

"Here." He said, placing it next to Kai. "Tala's is in the oven still." He went back to the sink, and with Bryan finished off the dishes.

"Thanks." Kai began to pick at the food. "Where's everyone else?" He questioned. Noticing that he, Rei and the Demo Boyz were the only ones in the room.

"After the fight most people went to their rooms, a couple went to have a look around." Bryan came and sat next to Kai. **"You don't look very crash hot yourself."** He said, watching Rei begin to inspect the kitchen as to what food it contained.

**"Hn. I've never seen him that way before."** Kai ran a hand through his hair. **"Truth be told…it actually kinda scared me, you know? He's Tala. He's not supposed to get that way."**

**"Yeah…I know. But Kai, no offence. We all consider you one of us…but when you left. Things just got even worse, especially for Tala. He took the worst of it. And than he comes here, and everyone just expects him to be big brave badass Tala…well that's not really all that easy. Sure he can seem like a heartless bitch at times…but it takes a lot of effort for him to be that way."** Bryan jumped off the bench and moved so he was standing directly in front of Kai. **"He needs you Kai. And he'll kill me for telling you any of this, but…there are times when its just too much effort and he can't do it. That's when he needs his friends. And there aren't very many he considers friends, so it's not always easy to get that help. He really needs you."** With that the purple haired Russian turned and walked out of the kitchen. Kai sat there, thoughts spinning through his mind.

After awhile he stood and walked back into the bedroom, everyone else was still off doing his or her own things. Tala lay asleep curled up underneath the blankets. Kai sighed and walked over to the bed, he looked down at the sleeping wolf, thoughts still whirl pooling through his mind. He shook his head trying to eradicate some of the thoughts before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the tap and watched the steam rise and fall before he stripped and stepped under the cascading water. He raised his head and let the water pitter patter over and down his face. Than turned and pressure up, turning so it thundered onto his back. He breathed in deeply and let the steaming water wash away the days sweat and grime. He stood there feeling the water massage his tired body. After almost half an hour he finally got out and wrapped a towel around his hips. He walked out of the bathroom water still dripping from him; he left watery footprints on the carpet as he traipsed towards the bed. He pulled his bag out and walked back into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he walked out completely dry, except for his hair, painted cheeks and all. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was slightly too large and a pair of crimson boxer shorts that you could barely see for the shirt. He threw his bag back under the bed and looked about the room. No one was in it, not even Tala. He raised an eyebrow and headed out into the lounge room.

"Rei you have to say something." Kai walked out and saw Rei and Tala sitting on the couch talking in hushed tones, but not quite hushed enough for Kai to miss the line. Rei bowed his head as Tala placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not nice to eavesdrop Kai." Both Kai and Rei started as Tala smirked; Rei looked up blushing as Kai stepped out from near the door.

"I wasn't eavesdropping Ivanov, I was looking for…well anyone really." Kai walked over and sat down with the pair. "Not interrupting anything important am I?" He asked not indicating that he cared either way.

"Yes as a matter of fact…" Tala began, but at the same time Rei tried to say no.

"Not at all…" Rei stopped as he heard what Tala was saying. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Hn." Kai crossed his arms, looking from the Neko-jin to the Russian. "Have either of you seen Spencer?" He asked suddenly. Tala frowned at him

"He went to bed, why?" Kai looked at the doors leading off to each groups bedroom, but there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to remember which one was Spencers.

"And which room would that be?" Kai asked still trying to figure it out for himself.

"Not unless you tell me why you want to see him." Tala protested watching the blue haired Russian.

**"Tala!"** Kai glared at the red head. **"Which room is Spencer in?"** Tala looked at him for a moment trying to determine exactly how serious he was, in the end he decided not to try his luck, and he pointed to the door that led into the room Spencer was sleeping in. Kai smirked at his success and stood and walked towards the door, he knocked lightly on the door and when he received no response he opened it a fraction and slipped inside. He stood at the door for awhile waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, after he could see with relative clearness he scanned the room. Spencer was to Kai's left, the bed closest to the door, he was facing away from the door and Kai could just make out the form of Ian curled up in Spencers protective arms. That was something that Spencer had picked up whilst in Biovolt; he'd always protected the smallest member of their team. And he still was. Kai smiled, than walked over to the bed. It didn't take any time at all for Spencer to wake up to the presence behind his back, but he didn't react, he knew who it was. He carefully pulled his arm out from under Ian, disentangled himself from the sheets and left the room with Kai. They walked into the lounge room and found it empty, Tala had obviously figured out that Kai wouldn't take kindly to him trying to involve himself and so had gone to bed.

"So Tala's doing better." Spencer stated taking a seat in the armchair he had occupied previously.

"Outwardly it seems like he is. But I'm pretty sure that's just a face." Kai sat in the chair opposite him. Spencer nodded sighing. "How's Ian taking it all?" Kai questioned concern clear in his voice.

"He's shaken up to say the least." Spencer shook his head sadly. "Having to share a room with Tyson doesn't help matters either." Kai glared at the floor.

"Hn. Well I'm going to have a talk with Tyson sometime tomorrow. But I want to talk to the boys as well."

"Yeah I figured that's what you wanted to talk about." Spencer played with the ends of the chair arms, pulling at the tassels.

"Well for tonight I just wanted to make sure that Ian and you were alright. I mean I saw Ian earlier and he looked a right mess." Kai smiled lightly at the strong silent Russian.

"I'm fine…but Ian. I don't know. He won't talk to me, no matter what I say. He just sits there, shaking or rocking. If things don't change in the morning than I don't know what I'm going to do." Spencer let his head fall into his hands.

"Personally, I'd be more worried if he was acting normal. Just like Tala, he cannot hide how he feels all the time. It will eventually consume him and he will crumble. Watch over him Spencer…because one day, very soon I fear he will need you." With that Kai stood, bade Spencer goodnight and went back to his own room.

Tala and Rei were for all appearances ignoring each other, Rei was once again reading his book, and Tala had stolen Kai's Ipod and was listening to it. Kai could hear "Janies Got a Gun" by Aerosmith blaring from the headphones. Kai smirked, good choice of song as far as he was concerned. He wondered where the rest of the group had taken off to, he decided that he didn't really feel like sleeping, so he walked over and took some clothes out of his bag heading to the bathroom to get changed. He walked out in a pair of tight black jeans that had various chains hanging from them; he had on a white tank top with a black button up shirt on over it, unbuttoned of course. Tala raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Kai walked over to the bedside table and grabbed some jewellery from the draw.

**"Where you off to?"** Tala inquired pulling out one of the headphones. Rei lowered his book when Tala spoke and looked at Kai.

**"Out."** Kai went to leave but Tala quickly jumped up and stood in his way.

**"Where to?"** He asked stubbornly, continuously moving so that Kai couldn't pass. **"Can me and the kitty come?"** He continued not letting Kai answer the previous question. Kai eyed the Russian blader, than shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're not downstairs in half an hour I'm leaving without you." Tala jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around Kai's neck.

"Lalalalala…c'mon Kitty, we better start getting ready. We're going out! Lalalalala." Tala jumped over to Rei's bed and grabbed his arm pulling him out from under the blankets. Kai just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Rei eyes opened wide as he was dragged into the bathroom and the door slammed shut behind him and Tala.

Kai sat downstairs waiting for the other two members of his group to finish whatever it was they were doing to get ready. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. Suddenly he heard what could only be described as an evil giggling, he opened one eye and saw…Tala and Rei.

Tala was holding Rei's hand swinging it back and forth like a four-year-old. Kai rose an eyebrow at what the pair where wearing. Where the hell did they think they were going dressed like that! Definitely not anywhere with him! Tala had a lop-sided grin plastered across his face, Rei on the other hand was looking a tad self-conscious.

"Ivanov…what have you done to the poor boy?" Kai shook his head as the Russian in question jumped up and down on the spot.

"Doesn't he look very pretty! Don't you like it? I do! I think he looks amazing!" Kai looked at Tala's version of amazing. Well…the pair did undeniably look quite good. Rei was wearing a very tight, very low riding pair of jeans. He had on a black tank top that cut off to show his belly button and nicely toned abbs. Over the top he wore a full-length black leather coat to finish the look. Tala was dressed almost the same. Although his outfit was all white and light shades of grey and his jacket was only three-quarters in length. He decided against saying anything and instead just stood and headed towards the door.

"Move it, or you can stay behind." He stated opening the door and leading the way out. Tala rolled his eyes and began to walk after him, he draped his arm around Rei's waist casually and guided the tiger blader outside. They got outside and found Kai talking to Bryan in deep Russian, a huge grim spread across Tala's face and he dropped his arm from around Rei's waist and bounced over to Bryan jumping on him.

"Ivanov…" Bryan groaned trying to pry the red head off him. Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed Tala pulling him off the Falcon blader.

"Do you want to be sent back to the hotel room?" Kai threatened. Tala shook his head pouting. "Well than, calm down." He smirked at the Russians pout than turned and began down the street, Bryan walking with him. Tala walked back over to Rei and than the pair headed after the others.

Fifteen minutes later the four bladers had arrived at Kai's destination. Rei's ears pricked up, he could hear a dull pounding; a rhythm almost. Kai walked confidently to a large steel door that was embedded in the shadows and thumped his fist against the harsh cold metal. The sound of metal scrapping against metal and a small slit in the door opened, revealing two dull brown eyes. Kai leaned forward and murmured something incoherent to the concealed person and the door was swung casually open. Suddenly the four bladers were bombarded with the deafening beat of a random techno song. Tala's features instantly contorted into his trade mark smirk as he realised exactly where Kai had chosen to take them.

"Hell yes…" He stated as they descended down a dark set of stairs. Kai led the way through the maze of underground corridors, the music getting louder and louder the close to the centre of the maze they got. They finally reached a large opening in what appeared to be a random wall, they were hit with the force of at least a dozen coloured disco lights, reflected into thousands of tiny fragmented mirror images as they bounced off the disco balls and collided with each other. Rei's eyes opened wide in amazement as he gazed at the expansive sight before him.

"What the…" He gazed at the scene before him.

**"Sheltered life much."** Bryan commented turning to Kai and wrapping an arm around his waist, he headed towards the bar; Kai comfortably going with him. Tala smirked at the Falcons comment before he slid his own arm around Rei's waist and began to lead the cat to the bar. "What do you want?" Bryan asked gruffly as he two approached. Kai already held a vibrant green drink, whilst Bryan was twirling a glass in his fingers that contained an oozing red liquid. Tala looked over at the bar, examining what they had on offer.

"Meh…I don't really care. Anything that'll do some damage." He turned around and faced Rei. "And what would you like my kitty cat?" He asked, slipping both his arms around the others waist and pulling him close.

"Um…" Rei stuttered blushing slightly and bowing his head so that he was looking at the floor. "I um…don't really drink." He glanced up at Tala, blushing furiously at his confession.

Tala's eyes opened wide as he looked at Rei.

"You don't drink!" He exclaimed, pushing Rei away from him slightly so that he could get a better look at the blader's hidden face. "But…but…how do you…manage!" He declared, gazing at the teen in a mix between wonder and shock.

"Leave him be Tala," Bryan interrupted Tala's inquisition. "If the boy chooses not to drink that is his choice, and has nothing to do with you." Tala glared back at Bryan, but seeing the stare the Falcon blader was giving him he let go of Rei and took his drink off the bartender taking a seat next to Kai. Bryan walked up to the tiger blader who was standing next to the bar watching the crowd dancing.

"Would you like a coke or something?" He asked not looking at the blader, but instead watching the bar tender who moved his incredibly lithe and undeniably gorgeous body in time with the music as he worked.

"No…" Rei answered, his eyes following the path of Bryan's gaze and also landing on the bar tender. He obviously wasn't his dancing that captured Bryan, but his body, as in Rei's mind, he was so far from being in time with the music, that the thought seemed fairly ludicrous. He heard Bryan snort quietly at the dancer, before averting his gaze; it appeared he held the same view about the tender's skills. Rei blushed lightly as he glanced at Bryan, he couldn't believe he was about to do this, did he have a death wish?

"Um…Bryan?" He stuttered again for the second time that night. "Would you um…would you like to dance? With me I mean." He added quickly as Bryan looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Would I like to dance?" Bryan repeated, gazing at Rei. Rei shivered lightly. It felt as though Bryan was staring right through him, into his very being, trying to find any deceptiveness on Rei's behalf. It appeared he didn't see anything that he didn't like as he nodded his head, a small smirk playing across his lips. He licked his lips lightly tasting the remnants of his drink, as he placed the glass on the bar and took Rei's hand in his; leading him towards the dance floor. Rei was slightly shocked at Bryan accepting the offer, but quickly recovered as they reached the dance floor.

Kai looked up from his drink to see Bryan leading Rei onto the stage where all the dancer where, he raised an eyebrow as he watched the pair work their way slowly towards the centre of the crowd.

"Well, well, well." He heard Tala snicker at the pair. "I was wondering what Bryan was doing talking to the kitty. It appears he's taken a fancy to him." Kai nodded his head thoughtfully watching the pair who had started dancing in time to the music. He watched as Rei slowly moved closer to Bryan, sliding a slender arm up the Russians chest and hooking it around his neck. He wasn't sure if he liked this development…Rei had always been his and his alone. No one had ever shown an interest in Rei as anything more than a friend except for that hypo pink concoction…Lee's sister. He had liked things that way, Rei was always there…just Rei. No one else had ever entered the picture, and Kai had honestly never thought that anyone ever would.

Rei smiled as Bryan stepped closer to him, slipping an arm around his back. The music wrapped around their bodies pulling them closer together. Rei's arm was around Bryan's neck, holding the Lavender haired teen close. He never wanted to let go, this was pure bliss. Bryan leaned into the tiger blader, crushing their bodies closer as the music picked up a beat. He lifted a hand and un-hooked Rei's arm for his neck, before smoothly swaying to the beat of the song and dipping Rei. Rei's back arched low, his hair trailing along the ground before Bryan pulled him back up, wrapping his arms around the neko-jin tightly. Rei leant against Bryan's chest, his cheeks flushed and small beads of sweat falling slowly from his face.

Tala followed Kai's gaze, his eyes eventually landing on Rei and Bryan dancing.

"Jealous?" Tala queried, watching the couple sway and move in time with the music.

"Of…" Kai seethed, trying the mask the anger that was riddled throughout his voice.

"He's always been your kitty…and now, well he's showing quite an interest in Bryan." Tala smirked as he saw Kai visibly tense. "Hit a nerve have I?" He continued taunting the phoenix blader.

**"Shut it Ivanov!"** Kai growled his eyes still firmly locked upon the dancing couple.

"I'm just saying Kai, if you want to keep him, do something now." Saying that Tala stood and took Kai's hand in his own, slowly pulling the blader up and deliberately leading him to the dance floor. Kai watched as Tala started swaying to the music, his hips moving in sensuous patterns. He slowly wrapped an arm around Kai's neck, pulling the duel-toned haired boy closer. "C'mon phoenix," He whispered in the bladers ear. Kai shivered as Tala's warm lips grazed against his skin ever so softly. "If you wanna get his attention, you have to act like you want it." He wrapped his other arm around Kai's waist, tracing his fingers along the edge of the blader's shirt. Kai shivered again, than slowly began to take control over Tala. He moved so that the red haired Russian was pressed closer to him, he placed a hand on the small of Tala's back, running his nails up and down his spine. He felt Tala tremble against him and the teens grip weakened from around Kai's neck. Kai's other arm gripped Tala's hip pulling the wolf closer against him, as their bodies rubbed against each other. Tala moaned lightly in Kai's ear, the music practically drowning out the sound. Kai smirked at Tala's reaction to him, but rose an eyebrow as the wolf tried to gain some control over the situation. He shifted so that his knee was in between Kai's legs, slipping his arms down Kai's stomach he slowly and sexily crouched to the ground swaying his hips in time to the music as he did so. His hands travelled down Kai's thighs, his knees using Kai's calf as leverage so he could throw his head back. Kai watched, entranced, as Tala danced his way back up Kai's leg, wrapping his arms back around Kai's neck and holding him close. Kai chuckled lightly and continued dancing, holding Tala equally as tight. He didn't want to leave this moment, being with Tala felt so good. But Tala was eyeing Rei and Bryan…Kai frowned. Maybe Tala had a thing for the falcon, he watched the couple dancing, oblivious to all that was happening around them. He shrugged off the wolfs arms from around his shoulders, Tala turned frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his mouth close to Kai's ear again.

"Nothing, lets go back and get another drink." Tala nodded his head and the pair worked their way back through the crowd and over to the bar. "Do you want anything particular this time?" Kai asked turning and looking at the bar.

"Nah…whatever you get." Tala sat down on one of the stools, watching the refraction's of the lights from the bottles of various alcoholic beverages. Kai called the bar tender over and ordered their drinks. Tala shivered, the light hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He casually turned on his stool so that he was leaning against the bar top, his eyes subtly scanning the room. He frowned when he couldn't fin the source of what had disturbed him, but he shook the feeling off as Kai handed him a dark blue drink. He took a sip and smirked, good choice. Suddenly Bob Sinclairs "Love Generation" came on, Tala squealed and put the drink on the bar sharply, causing it the splash over his hand, he ignored it and grabbed Kai's arm pulling him towards the dance floor. "Quick Kai…" He whinged at Kai's reluctance. "Before it ends." Kai rolled his eyes, but followed Tala onto the stage, and promptly placing his arms around the red heads waist as the song began to start.

Tala's hips moved in perfect rhythm with the song, quick short rotations. He let his hands travel up Kai's arms, as he took a step towards the other, his right leg now in between Kai's legs. Kai moved in the same manner, so that now his right leg was also in between Tala's legs. He took one of Tala's hand in his, and dragged it down, so that it slide down their bodies, than brought it back up til their entwined fingers where raised above the heads. Tala lent back, his back arching against Kai's firm grip on his waist. Kai let go of Tala's hand and ran his along Tala's firm stomach and up over his chest, he slide it slowly up Tala's neck and tickled his fingers along Tala's cheeks. The red head rose and brought his arm up around Kai's neck, letting his fingers loss themselves in Kai's hair. Kai pulled Tala closer, his painted face next to Tala's fair skinned face. Tala held onto the phoenix blader tighter, their bodies as close as they could get. Kai was slowly losing himself in the moment, Tala's un-even breathing caressing his neck. He brushed his lips lightly against the wolf's ear, taking the soft lobe lightly between his teeth. He let go as Tala groaned, pushing harder up against him. Kai felt one of Tala's hands slip down his back, tracing light relaxing circle along his spine as it went. He breathed in deeply, letting his arms drop so that they rested lightly against Tala's hips, smiling lightly to himself he let his head rest against Tala's shoulder as the song slowly and flawlessly merged into another slower song. Kai didn't recognise the song, but he didn't need to. All he needed was for this moment with Tala to last, for Tala to never let go. He sighed as the third song began to change, they couldn't stay like this forever, and he could feel Tala's breath becoming slightly laboured against his neck. He lifted his head from the wolf's shoulder and took a small step back, taking both of Tala's hands in his. The Russian red head smiled at him, before he led the way off the stage. Kai looked up and saw Rei sitting at the bar a bottle of water in hand, his eyes gazing over the crowd. The pair walked over to the neko-jin and each to a seat either side of him.

"So Kitty…" Tala smirked, looking at Rei intently. "Where's the Falcon gone?" Rei shrugged his shoulders lightly, his eyes glancing up at the various coloured lights before flicking back down and looking over at the D.J.

"Wouldn't know…" Rei glanced briefly at the bottle of water before raising it back to his lips and taking a long drink. "We stopped dancing two or three songs ago and he walked over that way I think." He waved in the vague direction of the exit.

"Did he leave?" Tala asked, glaring at the glowing green EXIT sign.

"Not a clue…" Rei took another swig from his drink, his eyes still gazing around the room. "Wasn't paying very much attention."

"And why not!" Tala demanded standing from his seat.

"It's time to go." Tala jumped at the sound of Bryans voice directly behind him. He spun around and glared at the falcon blader azure eyes shining. Bryan ignored the red head and looked over at Rei and Kai. "Come on, let's go." He turned and began to head for the door. Tala glared after him, not moving an inch as Rei walked past him. Kai walked up behind him and slide an arm lazily around his waist.

"Come on…let's go." He led the Russian towards the door, Tala glaring at Bryans back all the way out. The wind slapped the four blader's faces hard as they stepped out onto the dark street. Kai pulled Tala closer, shielding him from the wind. Tala pouted half the way home before Bryan finally got sick of it and turned around glaring at the teen.

"What is your problem?" He seethed, his teeth clenched tightly together. Tala frowned, almost taking a step back to hide behind Kai, but than he stopped himself, took a step forward and glared back at the teen.

"You are!" Tala screamed back, clenching his fists. "Everyone was having a fine fucking time back there and than you decide to just disappear…scaring the SHIT outta me might I add. And than you just randomly appear out of no where and demand we all leave!" His fists were shaking violently as he continued glaring at Bryan. Bryan stared evenly back at the teen before turning and starting for the hotel again. Tala glared at his back before stalking after him and Rei.

Rei took Bryans hand in his, calmly stroking the top with his thumb. The lavender haired male looked over at the neko-jin and smiled lightly, relaxing at the touch. He curled his fingers around Rei's and the pair continued walking towards the hotel. When they reached the hotel Tala pushed past Rei and Bryan and stormed into the elevator, not waiting for the others and going straight to his room. Kai sighed looking over at Bryan who was turning red with anger.

**"He doesn't mean it,"** Kai sighed, rubbing the back of his head, as the trio got into the second elevator. **"He's just worked up."** Bryan nodded his head, he was so tired.

"Didn't you feel it Kai?" Rei suddenly asked. He was standing behind the Russian pair, hidden in the corner of the elevator. Kai looked at Rei a frown marring his face as he saw what appeared to be fear flash across the cats face before he bowed his head.

"Feel what?" Kai asked quietly looking over at Bryan.

"I didn't notice either until Rei mentioned it." The falcon admitted, looking over at Rei. "Someone was watching us. Or maybe just Rei. I'm no sure."

"And that's why you disappeared?" Kai inquired. Bryan just nodded his head as the elevator announced they had reached the top floor and the doors slide slowly open. Kai shook his head, trying to erase the fog caused by the alcohol he's consumed. "Let me deal with Tala." He said as the three stepped out and headed to their room. "And don't fret over this watching thing. At least not tonight. Kay?" The trio stopped outside the bedroom door and nodded at each other. Kai looked at Rei, than gave him a quick hug. "Cheer up Kitty…" He ruffled the cat's hair than turned around and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

Mistress: Well! What did you think! Still a major hint of Kai/Rei and Bryan/Tala. But it's almost defiantly Tala/Kai, Bryan/Rei. Please please please review! I will love you when you do! And it will increase my want to update…and that's not a lie. I must leave. So fair thee well. Love Wolve Mistress. 


	3. How About Some

Sorry about the late update...things have been really hectic at the moment...i have my trials in 2 weeks and than only 5 months after that i start my finals...so yeah.

Same as always...i own nothing.

**Russian**

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Kai awoke with a start. His heart pounding against his ribcage. His breath coming out in short sharp gasps. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple colliding with another. It slipped down his cheek and splashed against the pale white skin of the sleeping Russian who lay next to him. He gazed down at the sleeping red head, trailing a light hand over his cheek. Tala hadn't said a word to him when he had entered over 4 hours ago. He'd just changed into his P.J's and climbed into bed, turning onto his side so he was facing away from Kai. Kai shook his head, he needed to talk to Tala. After talking to Bryan and Rei he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He carefully got out of bed, pulling the blanket up around Tala's shoulders. He crept out of the room, and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard as he began to think about why he had woken up. He shook his head again as he poured himself a glass of coke. No. He didn't want to remember that…not ever again. He started as he heard a door open and looked up to see a very tired looking kitten stepping out of their bedroom. His hair was a mess, covering his eyes and partially draped over his shoulder. He yawned and pushed his hair aside rubbing his eyes, than looking up at Kai.

"Whadda yuawwww…doinup?" Kai laughed as the cat yawned, rubbing his eyes some more.

"I take it that was meant to be…'what are you doing up?'" Kai chuckled again as Rei nodded his heading as he shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He looked at Kai's half drunk glass of coke, before promptly slapping the back of the phoenix bladers head. "Oih!" Kai shouted in a whisper. "What the hell was that for!" Rei pointed to the coke as he skulled his water.

"That's not a morning drink!" Rei lectured as he put his cup into the sink and walked over to the fridge pulling out a variety of food items. "So why are you up?" He questioned as he began mixing a pancake batter. He turned and grabbed some chop chips from the cupboard above Kai's head. He threw a handful into the batter and stirred it briefly before tipping some of the mix into the pan he'd set up just before mixing the batter.

"I dunno." Kai shrugged. Watching as Rei flipped the batter when little bubbles began to form. "Just did I guess." He continued watching Rei cook the pancakes whilst preparing various others foods for the group. "We don't you just order breaky? I mean there's no need for you to cook Rei." Rei shrugged his shoulders as he finished off the last of the pancake batter and threw the bowl into the sink.

"I don't mind cooking," Rei smiled as he began to fry up some bacon and eggs. "It takes me to another place, somewhere I can relax and not think about anything else." He flipped the bacon over and walked to the fridge, pulling out a stack of fruit. "Hmmm…" He looked back at Kai. "We need to go shopping later. Feeding 35 bladers requires a hell of a lot more food then what I've got at the moment." He kicked the fridge door shut and turned around chopping up the fruit and placing it into a large glass bowl. Kai nodded his head, watching Rei put the final touches to the bladers breakfast. "Can you go wake everyone?" The tiger asked as he began to carry the plates over to the dining table. Kai nodded his head again, heading out to the lounge room. He walked to each door in turn, knocked loudly than yelled through the wood.

Slowly the bladers all trudged out of their rooms, and flopped, crashed or collapsed into their seats. Kai and Rei were the last to take their seats as they placed down the last five plates of food.

"What? Kai the house maid!" Tyson snickered as Kai finally took his seat.

"Shut it Tyson!" Rei glared down the table at the word champion. The Dragons eyes widened in shock at the Neko-jins out burst. But shut his mouth and spent the rest of the meal in silence. Kai was also silent throughout the duration of the meal, whilst everyone around them chatted about the recent events of the BBA. As everyone slowly finished their lavish meals they rose in groups of twos and threes, thanking Rei as they left to complete their own tasks. Even Tyson was decent enough to murmur a 'Thank you' whilst leaving. Kai continued to sit quietly until all the bladers excluding his group, Spencer and Ian had left.

"We need to have a talk…" Kai sighed, they all stopped what they were doing and looked towards the Phoenix blader.

**"I'm going to fucking deck the bastard if he doesn't learn to shut the fuck up, and very soon…!"** Bryan growled his fists clenched tightly on top of the table. Johnny, Enrique and Rei looked at each other.

"All I got was fuck, fucking and bastard." Rei said looking to Kai.

"He said that he'll hit Tyson soon, unless he starts shutting up." Tala sighed, looking down at the table. "And I have to say I agree." The group nodded their heads at Talas statement.

"Although I whole heartedly agree with you all about that particular topic…it's not what I wanted to talk about." The team again turned to look at Kai.

"Last night Rei, Tala, Bryan and I went to a nightclub." Spencer looked at the four, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Just a moment Spencer." Kai nodded to the blader.

"While there Bryan happened to get the feeling that someone was watching us, and it wasn't until he mentioned it that any of us noticed it. This to most here is unusual for two reasons. But for those unfamiliar with us…" At this Kai turned and looked at Johnny, Enrique and Rei.

"Firstly, during our training in the Abbey Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer and I were all trained to notice things like that, and that fact that only Bryan did…is quite disconcerting. Secondly, the presence that I felt…wasn't just an interested onlooker. It was…something…more sinister." Kai stopped at this point and looked over to Tala who just bowed his head.

"Now the reason I am telling you all this, well Spencer and Ian for the obvious reason that they were also trained at the Abbey and they should know what's going on. But as for you three…firstly as Rei was there, and was in fact the one who noticed it first and informed Bryan. And secondly as you are now my team, and anything that involves any members of my team…involves my whole team. I'm sorry if that's too much for you Johnny and Enrique but that's the way it goes." Both the Scottish and the Italian teens shook their heads, grateful that Kai had thought to include them in this discussion. They all sat back in their seats as Kai went quite.

"So basically, someone is paying close attention to either all of us, or one of us, and at the moment from what we can tell, not in a very friendly way. And there's just about nothing we can do about it." Ian said quietly, looking around at the rest of the bladers.

"Great…just what we needed." He sighed and let his head loll over the back of the chair. Kai smirked at the boys antics, glad that the whole thing hadn't completely freaked out the group.

"Ian's right…the only thing we can do right now is pay closer attention. And if anything feels wrong, even slightly, come to either me or Bryan or Spencer and we'll see…okay? You can all go now." Kai sighed watching as they all stood and headed off in their own directions. He dragged a hand through his hair, realising for the first time that morning just how scruffy he must be looking, he laughed lightly to himself before getting up and walking into his groups' room to take a shower.

Rei stood in the kitchen carefully sorting the dishes into separate piles.

"Go…"Johnny walked into the kitchen, moving Rei along the counter.

"Leave, we'll take care of this." The Scottish blader started running some hot water into the sink. Rei looked over at him, going to stop him but was himself stopped.

"What!" He exclaimed as he was lifted off his feet, he spun his head around, looking straight into the eyes of the falcon blader.

"Bryan!" Rei screamed as the teen in question began to leave the kitchen.

"Put me down!"

"No!" Bryan declared through gritted teeth as he fought to keep a hold of the squirming Neko-jin.

"Stop fighting! You are not going back into that kitchen for the remainder of this day! And, No, you don't have a choice in the matter, Yes, I will tie you down, and, Yes, Kai, Tala, Enrique and Johnny agree and are all willing to help. Now stop fighting!" Rei finally gave up on his futile efforts as Bryan carried him into their room. The falcon blader laid the tiger down on their bed.

**"Stupid cat."** Bryan raved walking over to his chest of drawers and pulling out a change of clothes.

"Are you sure that you went around this all the right way Bry?" Tala stood and began placing his clothes into their respective drawers. Bryan shrugged his shoulders pulling his shirt over his head.

He can't keep doing all that by himself! There's of us! That's too much for just him…" Tala nodded his head.

"I suppose" He resigned putting away the last of his shirts. Bryan walked up behind the teen.

"Tala…about last night…" Tala turned around briefly wrapping his arms around the lavender haired male and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Bry…I just…I dunno. I was stupid. Let's just forget about it kay?" Bryan nodded hugging the red head back.

Rei walked to the front door swinging it shut behind him as he strolled down the hallway. He walked straight up to the elevator pressing the down button, not paying attention to the things around him when a pair of hands where rested against his hips. He started spinning around, almost hitting the persons head with his own when he stopped, smiling slightly, breathing heavily.

"Bryan! You sacred the shit outta me!" The Neko-jin glared at the falcon, his eyes slitted.

"Just wondering where you where running away to kitty." Bryan smirked taking his hands away from Rei's hips.

"If you must know," Rei replied darkly, entering the elevator as the doors pinged open.

"I am going shopping. You lot do eat _a lot_." He pressed the 'ground' button with a little too much force, leaving a small crack along the top edge.

"Did I upset you kitty?" Bryan chuckled stepping in behind Rei.

"Fuck you Bryan!" Rei growled spinning around and glaring at the falcon blader. He stopped and sighed in defeat, moving to lean against the mirrored wall of the confined space.

"Sorry…" He sighed again, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Bryan smiled lightly walking over to stand in front of the tiger blader. He took the Neko-jins hand in his, pulling him up from the wall.

"Come on Kitty, brighten up." He led Rei out of the elevator and through the parlour, walking with him into the street.

"Where are we going Bryan?" Rei inquired looking around him. They had stopped in front of a huge stone building.

"The one stop for all your shopping needs." Bryan smirked. Rei looked up at the building eyeing it warily.

"Don't worry Kitty, it's all legit." Rei smiled softly, and followed Bryan across the road and into the building. Rei's eyes lit up when they entered the building.

"Got a thing for shopping Kitty?" Rei nodded his head.

"Well we can do some shopping for you after we get food for the next week." Bryan began to head off through the building, he stopped just before turning a corner to ask Rei what exactly they needed. He froze and quickly spun around on his heel. Rei was still standing at the entrance looking at the stores. Bryan laughed, and walked back to the Neko-jin.

"Kitten…we'll come back. Now come on." He grabbed Rei's hand pulling him with him. Once they got to the grocery store Rei seemed to snap out of his musing. He led Bryan to the front counter and asked for the stores manager. Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Manager?" Rei smirked.

"Yes, Bryan. We _are_ feeding thirty-five plus people, we can hardly go around the store with a trolley. I'll talk to the manager, go through the store, make a list of what we need and or want and than come back and make the order. It will all be delivered to the hotel before dinner tonight." Bryan nodded his head as the manager approached. Rei explained who he was and what they wanted and the manger agreed, handing the teens a notepad and pen.

"One last thing…" The women asked as the boys turned to start shopping. Rei turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Payment?" She smiled sweetly at the teens.

"Credit card." Rei smiled back just as sweetly flashing the lady the gold card, continuing walking into the store. Bryan laughed.

"Nicely dealt with Kitty." He laughed. Rei spun around, bowing at the falcon blader as he walked backwards in front of him.

"Well…what can I say…?" Rei smiled at the falcon.

"Actually, I have one thing to ask." Bryan stopped, watching the cat.

"Yes?" Rei smiled.

"Stop calling me Kitty…" He blushed lightly.

"What would you prefer? Tiger?" Bryan laughed at the look on Rei's face.

"Alright…no more Kitty." He laughed. Rei smiled, walking up and hugging the lavender haired teen.

**"Thankyou."** Rei smiled. Bryan stood back, his hands on the Neko-jins shoulders.

**"Pardon?"** Rei laughed.

"One word doesn't equate to fluent." He laughed. Bryan smiled nodding.

"Well it's a start **tiger**." Rei grinned back at the Falcon before they both began to head down the first aisle. By the time the pair had finished the notebook was covered in scribbles and notes.

"A whole hour…" Bryan groaned as they waited at the front counter for the manager.

"A whole hour and all we have is a list!" Rei smiled at the lavender haired teen.

"A list that will last us for maybe two or three weeks." Bryan grunted as the manager approached. She smiled that sickly sweet smile at the pair taking the notepad from Rei.

"I'm sure all of this can be arranged." She cooed, flipping through the book. Rei nodded his head.

"Payment on arrival." He stated, smiling that same smile back at the manager. A flicker of annoyance crossed her face, before being replaced with that same smile.

"Of course. If you could write your details here…" The Neko-jin kindly obliged, penning the details down. Rei smiled one last time at the women before taking Bryans hand in his own and turning around, hearing a slight choking noise he smirked satisfied.

"Evil." Bryan murmured to the tiger blader. Rei smiled at the Falcon.

"Okay…now can we please shop for me!" He whined. Bryan laughed, draping an arm around the Neko-jins waist.

"Sure thing tiger, anything you want." Rei smiled, and the pair walked back towards the front of the store to start their shopping spree.

Tala smiled at Kai.

"Please Phoenix…please…" He pleaded, pressing his hands together.

"Please!" Kai rolled his eyes for the millionth time that morning.

"For the eightieth time Tala…stop calling me Phoenix! And no! We are _not_ going to get our ears pierced together. Niet!" Tala pouted, crashing down on his bed.

"But Kai…!" Talas eyes widened.

"Please Kai! Or at least come with me…" Kai sighed, running his hands through hair.

"Fine, I'll go with you." He gave in, glaring at the red-haired Russian. Tala smiled sitting up straight on the bed.

"Now please!" He exclaimed, Kai rolled his eyes again, walking towards the door.

"Move it than, I want to be here when Rei and Bryan get back." Tala pouted again.

"Where'd they go?" He frowned further.

"Food shopping, Tala, no need for you to get jealous." Tala growled, punching Kai's shoulder as he walked out.

"Not funny **Phoenix**." Kai growled back at the Wolf, walking after him.

Tala strolled into the Body Piercing shop, confidence exuberating from him. Kai walked in after him, his hands crossed in front of him. The shop keeper raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Can I help you?" He grunted his black and red hair rising from his head in a sharp Moe hawk.

"Yeah…" Tala smiled his voice sultry as he sauntered up to the counter.

"I would like to get my ear pierced.' He smiled at the guy as Kai walked aimlessly around the store. He looked around at the earrings, nose rings, eyebrow, belly, lip and tongue rings and certain other rings that he didn't even want to think of. He turned away and looked over at the reams of tattoo designs.

"Kai…" The Phoenix blader looked over to see Tala, his face millimetres away from the glass.

"Help me pick one." Kai rolled his eyes yet again, walking over and looking down through the glass.

"That one." Kai pointed to a red stoned stud that has a string of smaller red stones falling down from it.

"You won't be able to put it in for a couple of weeks; you'll have to keep the plain one in." The Moe hawked server informed the pair. Tala looked up, shocked.

"Why!"

"The gun won't fit that ring."

"Gun!" Tala exclaimed.

"No, no, no! I was picturing a needle here…"

"Sorry darl, we can't do that here." Tala looked up at he man, his eyes instantly transforming into wide azure pools.

"But you could, couldn't you…?" Talas voice was soft and enticing, Kai rolled his eyes walking back over to the reams of tattoos. One in particular has caught his eye, it was a dark red phoenix that rose from black and blue flames. Kai's suddenly felt a shudder through him and he tensed up, feeling an unknown presence close to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A masculine voice presented itself. Kai nodded his head turning around to look at the man behind him.

"Are you thinking about getting one?"

* * *

So...will Kai get a Tattoo...well i dunno...just have to wait and see what i fell like.  
Hope you enjoyed

Review!


	4. In the Midst If It

Wolve: Well well well...it has been quite a long time hasn't it. And that is really my fault. I dunno what happened, I just decided to stop, and than when I was going through my comp the other day I found my baby and my love re kindled. And here is the result. Yes I do realise that the chapter is short, but it will be followed soon by more. So thanks for those who waited. I love you all. Read and review.  
P.S: I own nothing. :D :P

"""Russian"""

"English"

* * *

In The Midst Of It

Bryan and Rei walked towards the car park. They had called the hotel and asked for a car to be sent.

"So where is it meeting us at?" Rei asked as Bryan dropped the bags that Rei had conned him into carrying. Bryan had developed a theory as they were leaving the shopping center, if you tipped all the stuff that Rei had bought into one room, you would be able to create a dry swimming pool.

"They'll pick us up from here; I just hope they sent a car big enough to carry all the crap you managed to buy." Bryan's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It's not crap!" Rei yelled sounding indignant. "And at least I was considerate enough to buy something for everyone, not just myself...""Bryan just rolled his eyes as Rei poked his tongue out.

"Argh…where the hell is this car already?" Rei laughed as Bryan stomped his foot like a spoilt little brat, just as a black and chrome hummer pulled into the car park pulling up in front of the pair. A young man in a suit jumped out eyeing all the bags surrounding the two boys. Bryan wordlessly pointed his thumb at Rei, picking up some of the bags and helping to load them into the trunk of the car. After the lot was loaded the pair jumped into the back of the hummer. Rei's eyes widened as he took in the inside of the 4WD, it was so spacious…so…so shiny. He instantly began to play with all the buttons and knobs on the dash; they controlled not only the lighting, the music and the air con, but also the privacy glass that separated the passengers from the driver.

"I think that we can leave that up." Rei looked at Bryan questioningly when Bryan flicked the switch and the glass rolled back into place.  
"I like my privacy """tiger.""" Rei shrugged finally sitting back down in his chair, closing his eyes and resting.

Kai watched as the man brought the pin closer to skin. He shivered slightly as it slowly began to pierce the skin. Tala squirmed in his seat.

"Stay still mate." The mans rough voice echoed through the room. Tala closed his eyes tightly his hands clenched. This was too much. Way more than he could take. He held his breath for what seemed like an eternity.

"All done." The man stood back and looked at the boy.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" He smiled, before putting away his tools for cleaning and washing his hands.

"Just stay seated for a little bit, until you feel ready to get up. Don't worry about how long it takes you, just take your time." He smiled again before walking to the back of the shop. Tala looked at Kai as the man left.

"Well phoenix, it's done now. No going back." He gave the phoenix blader a lop-sided grin.

"Hn." Kai just crossed his arms.

Bryan collapsed on the bed that he shared with Rei, completely exhausted from the days efforts, he never thought that something as simple as shopping would take so much out of him; but obviously he was wrong about that. He rolled over so that he was looking up at the roof of the room, a thousand thoughts were running through his head, so much had happened in just two days and he didn't know what to think anymore. Something was happening, and it wasn't going to be good whatever it was. He sighed closing his eyes to everything that surrounded him.

Rei peeked around the corner of the door, seeing Bryan lying on their bed with his eyes closed he carefully and quietly slipped into the room, he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge gently. He smiled at the Falcon blader as his eyes opened, he looked exhausted.

"Take your shirt off and roll over." Rei smirked, his golden eyes alright. Bryans eyes opened wide, shocked.

"What?!" He exclaimed looking at the Tiger.

"Just do it." Rei laughed, pulling at the Falcon shirts. Bryan sat up pulling his shirt over his head before rolling onto his chest still eyeing Rei curiously. Rei just laughed moving so that he was sitting on top of Rei's arse, he lent down placing his hands on the Falcons shoulders and than slowly and firmly running them down the bladers back. Bryans eyes fell closed at the feeling a soft moan escaping his lips as the tiger blader began to firmly massage his back. Reis' hands ran up and down his back, at times kneading deep into Bryans muscles, at others just lightly caressing his skin. Bryans moaning continued as Rei worked on his back, the tigers touch sent slashes of fire and ice through the falcons body.

"""Tiger…""" He whispered as Rei continued touching him. Rei ran his hands right down to the base of the Falcons spine, working on the muscles at the small of his back. His fingers traced the line of Bryans pants, occasionally sliding under his belt. A blush was beginning to creep up his cheeks at the sound of the Falcon, he stopped looking down at the Russian blader, he lent forward so that he was pressed against Bryans back, the light pink tint on his face deepening.

"More?" He inquired meekly, trailing a finger lightly down the Russians cheek. Bryan just moaned again, Rei laughed lightly sitting back up and continuing his work on Bryans back slightly, listening at the occasional moans that escaped his lips.

Kai and Tala walked back into the hotel room, Kai silently fuming at the Tiger blader. It was close to dinner time and Rei and Bryan would have been back hours ago. Kai walked into the kitchen, stopping suddenly when he saw Oliver and Raul chopping up a selection of vegetables.

"Where's Rei?" He asked the pair, confusion in his eyes.

"Asleep we think." Raul answered, looking up from his task.

"He got back about three hours ago and put some stuff away and than went into your room, he hasn't come out since. And he looked pretty tired, so we figured we could take care of dinner tonight." He smiled at Kai, moving over to the stove and stirring the contents of a large pot. Kai nodded his head, thanking the pair before heading towards his room. Tala smiled at Raul and Oliver as he passed them following Kai to their room. They both walked in, looking around the dark room, Rei was curled up in bed snuggled in close to Bryan. Tala stopped staring at the pair, a mirror image of Kai. He reached out, taking Kai's hand and tugging him towards the bathroom. But Kai was plastered to the spot, his eyes not leaving the scene before him. His kitten was in the arms of a shirtless Bryan. Tala grabbed the Phoenixs arm this time dragging him to the bathroom, Kai had no option but to follow.

"Kai." Tala looked at his friend as he closed the door behind them.

"Kai…look at me." Kai's eyes turned to Tala, blank.  
"Do not jump to conclusions Kai; you know Rei and Bryan better than to insult them that way." Tala walked towards Kai, taking the bladers hands in his.

"Just leave them be." Kai looked at Tala again, feeling the red heads hands holding his own. He didn't know what he felt any more. When he saw Rei and Bryan at the club he had been jealous, and now he was confused by how close they were. But standing here with Tala, feeling Tala's hands it reminded him of how content he felt in Tala's arms when they danced. How he never wanted to let go. Just like he didn't want Tala's hands to let go of his now. He looked up at the Wolf standing in front of him. This was just all too much, he dropped Tala's hands pushing past him and storming out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him he left the hotel, not looking at anyone or anything.

Tala stood alone in the bathroom for a few minutes before walking out into the bedroom. Both Bryan and Rei were sitting up looking blankly at the door. They both turned to Tala at the same time, but he just shook his head and walked out of the room, taking a seat in the lounge room.

Rei looked at Bryan, confusion across his face. The Falcon blader shrugged his shoulders silently, before climbing over Rei and walking out into the lounge room. He saw Tala sitting in an armchair facing away from him. He walked up to the chair, leaning over it's back and placing his head next to Tala's, whispering to him in Russian. Raul and Oliver watched the exchange from the kitchen with raised eyebrows. After a sort time Bryan stood back up and walked back into the bedroom. He grabbed a shirt for his drawers smiling lightly at Rei who still sat on their bed looking confused.

"It'll all be sorted by dinner." The Falcon blader told him, pulling the shirt over his head and walking out of the room. He headed down the hall and towards the elevator, but seeing that it had just reached the 10th floor and was still on it's way down he decided to try and catch Kai as he got to the bottom, he turned to his left and opened the doors, heading down the fire stairs. As he sprinted down the stairs he thought about what Tala had told him. The whole thing had been taken the wrong way and it was obvious that the Phoenix blader was just as confused as Bryan was himself as to what was going on at the moment. He got to the ground floor and pushed open the door, he looked across the foyer, watching as the doors to the elevators opened. Kai got out, walking towards the exit, Bryan made his move, sprinting to the doors and grabbing Kai before he could get out.

Kai looked at Bryan startled at the teens appearance, but did not fault; he pulled back his arm and swung. Socking the Falcon fair across the jaw. Bryan groaned, taking a step back at the force of Kai's hit. Kai stood glaring at the teen, everyone in the foyer had stopped and was staring at him too. Bryan looked back at Kai his eyes just as furious as those of the Phoenix. The pair stood there just staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before they both turned and walked out of the hotel. They walked in silence for awhile before Bryan finally had to break the silence.

"""So what's going on Kai?""" He followed the Phoenix blader around the corner, not sure or caring about where they were headed.

"""What the fuck was that in the hotel? What the fuck kind of game are you playing Bryan?!""" Kai couldn't hold in his annoyance any longer. Even though he knew that none of it was Bryans fault he still vented at the Falcon. """You know Rei isn't like us. You know he doesn't play the way we do. He's innocent. You have no right to take that from him!"""

"""I haven't taken anything from him Kai and you know that. You walked in and decided to see exactly what it is that you wanted to see. You didn't wait for the truth. And this is hardly about me and Rei. Stop looking for excuses, just because you're being confronted with feelings you haven't had to deal with before. I know that you are attached to the Kitten, but you cannot just keep dragging him on because you still don't know what you want. I know that you are confused Kai. I am too. But you can't take that out on the people around you. You cannot push everyone away because of it. You have to decide what you want and take it. You are not the only person who doesn't know how to handle things at the moment.""" Bryan had stopped in the middle of the street and Kai was staring at the usually stoic balder. It was not often that Bryan spoke his mind in such a way. But in that one small lecture he had managed to encompass all that was racing through Kai's head. All that Kai had thought whilst standing in the bathroom with Tala had just been brought to the surface. Had just been spoken. Something that he had not had the courage to do for himself.

"""He…I…""" Kai stuttered, his head dropped and he gazed at the floor no longer what to say, and still not sure of what to do.

"""I do not know what to do yet either Kai. And I highly doubt that Rei knows what to feel or do with all the attention that is currently being thrust upon him. He's a nice guy, I didn't think that he would get to me as much as he has, but he is one of us now. He's been adopted by all three of us, and I'm sure that Spencer and Ian are fine with that. No one is sure what they want, you probably never will be positive, until you make the jump and can no longer go back. I think I'm ready to make that jump Kai, and I think I know where I am landing.""" Bryan placed a firm hand on Kai's shoulder, making the blader look up at him.

"""Just think about it for awhile…things change Phoenix.""" With that Bryan draped his arm around the two-toned haired boys shoulders, turning him around sod that they could head back towards the hotel. Kai let himself be led, his mind still deep in thought over what Bryan had said to him.

* * *

Just so that you know I am having issues getting the bold and underline to work for the Russian text so I have had to change it. :( Well there you are. I hope you enjoyed it, and again I am sorry for making you all wait so long. XD I think I have made my final decisions on where things are headed now. So cheers. Much love. And remember to review. For anyone interested I am looking for a proof reader for the story send me a message if you are interested. Cheers. Wolve-Mistress 


End file.
